Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding, to identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device down hole. To obtain such measurements, a variety of sensors are used. Since borehole temperature, which varies widely, can significantly affect the operation of such sensors, it is sometimes useful to adjust down hole logging data to improve measurement accuracy.